Barristan Selmy
Ser Barristan Selmy, auch Barristan der Kühne genannt, ist ein gefeierter Held und Ritter der Königsgarde. Er diente in einer Zeit, als zur Garde die besten und stärksten Ritter des Landes gezählt wurden. Charakter & Erscheinung Selmy ist einer der erfahrensten und angesehensten Ritter in den Sieben Königslanden und trotz seines mittlerweile fortgeschrittenen Alters genießt er noch großen Respekt bei den Hohen Lords. Er ist sehr ehrenhaft. thumb|300px|Ian McElhinney als Barristan Selmy in der HBO-Serie Barristan ist groß und hat blassblaue Augen. Er ist ein älterer Mann (60 Jahre zu Beginn der Reihe) mit langem weißen Haar und gealtertem Gesicht. Trotz seines Alters hält Daenerys Targaryen ihn für recht gut aussehend, denn er wirkt noch immer elegant, stark und wie der erfahrene Ritter, der er einst in seinen besten Zeiten gewesen ist. Während seiner Zeit in der Königsgarde trug er, wie die anderen Ritter auch, von der Rüstung bis zum Schild hin komplett weiß. Eddard Stark respektiert seine ehrenhafte Art innerhalb kürzester Zeit. In Königsmund war sein Gesicht noch rasiert, doch während seiner Reise nach Essos ließ er sich einen langen Bart wachsen, der die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts bedeckt, während das lange weiße Haupthaar ihm bis zu den Schultern reicht. Dazu trägt er jetzt einen langen Holzstab, der genauso groß ist wie er selbst. Als Zeichen ihrer Wertschätzung beschenkte Daenerys Ser Barristan Selmy in Meereen mit einer neuen Rüstung. Das Kettenhemd ist vergoldet und fein gearbeitet, die Kettenglieder so geschmeidig wie Leder. Der Schild ist lackiert, hart wie Eis und leuchtet wie frischer Schnee. Ein Dolch hängt an einer Seite der Hüfte, das Langschwert an der anderen Seite. Das Schwert wurde an einem weißen Ledergürtel mit einer goldenen Schnalle befestigt. Zu guter Letzt trägt er über seiner Schultern einen langen weißen Umhang. Der Helm hat einen schmalen Sehschlitz mit kunstvoll verzierten Drachenflügeln. Bei seiner Konfrontation mit Hizdahr zo Loraq behält er den Helm jedoch ab. Er möchte den Helm für sein nächstes Turnier aufbewahren, falls die Sieben ihm noch eines gewähren. Biographie Kindheit Barristan wurde als erster Sohn von Ser Lyonel Selmy geboren, dem Ritter von Herbsthall. In seiner Jugend diente er Lord Manfred Swann als Knappe. Im Alter von zehn Jahren trat er als geheimnisvoller Ritter beim Turnier von Schwarzburg an. Die anderen Teilnehmer lachten über ihn. Nur Prinz Duncan hatte Mitleid mit dem kleinen Ritter. Duncan stellte sich ihm auch als einziger in einem Zweikampf und er war es auch, der Barristen seinen Beinamen "der Kühne" gab. Er trat trotzdem auch noch ein zweites Mal als geheimnisvoller Ritter auf. Mit 16 wurde er durch König Aegon V in den Ritterstand erhoben, nachdem er Prinz Duncan und Lord Kommandant Duncan den Großen aus der Königsgarde beim Turnier von Königsmund aus dem Pferd gestoßen hatte. Doch er ist nicht nur ein herausragender Turnierritter gewesen, auch auf dem Schlachtfeld bewies er seinen wahren Wert. So tötete er Maelys Schwarzfeuer in einem Zweikampf im Krieg der Neunhellerkönige und beendete damit die Linie der Schwarzfeuers. Noch dazu schlug er einen blutige Schneise in die Reihen der Goldenen Kompanie, um zu ihm zu gelangen. In der Königsgarde Im Alter von 23, während der Herrschaft von König Jaehaerys II, wurde er zum Ritter der Königsgarde ernannt. Seinen Eid legte er vor Ser Gerold Hohenturm ab. Indem er der Königsgarde beitrat, gab er alle Ansprüche an seinen Familiensitz ab und das Mädchen, das mit ihm hätte verheiratet werden sollen, ging nun den Bund der Ehe mit seinem Cousin ein. Während des Aufstandes von Dämmertal schickte Lord Tywin Lennister Ser Barristan los, um den gefangenen König Aerys II zu befreien. Ser Barristan erschlug Ser Symon Hollard, rächte damit den Tod seines geschworenen Bruders Ser Gawen Hager und befreite den König. Nach dem Aufstand flehte er um das Leben des Kindes Dontos Hollard, welches der König dann auch verschonte. Später in Aerys' Herrschaft rettete Ser Barristan Jeyne Swann und ihre Septe vor der Bruderschaft vom Königswald und tötete den Anführer der Bande, Ser Symon Toyne, im Zweikampf. Er besiegte Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen im finalen Tjost und gewann somit das Turnier von Sturmkap. So wie die anderen geschworenen Brüder der Königsgarde war auch er 281 AL beim Turnier von Harrenhal zugegen, als Ser Jaime Lennister in die Königsgarde aufgenommen wurde. Beim Tjost verlor er in der letzten Runde gegen Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen. Zwar war er in die schöne Lady Ashara Dayn verliebt, doch er wusste, dass seine Begierde nach ihr nicht erfüllt werden konnte. Er hatte geplant, sie zu seiner Königin der Liebe und Schönheit zu machen, sollte er das Turnier gewinnen, doch er wurde von Prinz Rhaegar aus den Sattel gestoßen. Dieser krönte im Anschluss Lyanna Stark und löste damit eine Kette von Ereignissen aus, die schlussendlich zu Roberts Rebellion führten. Seither stellt sich Ser Barristan die Frage, ob er den Krieg hätte verhindern können, wenn er Rhaegar im Turnier besiegt hätte. Er glaubt auch, dass Lady Ashara bei seinem Sieg und ihrer Krönung, sich ihm, statt Eddard Stark zugewandt hätte, was vielleicht ihren Tod hätte verhindern können. Seit jenen Ereignissen ist er der festen Meinung, dass seine unausgesprochene Liebe ihr gegenüber einer seiner größten Fehler gewesen ist. Während des Krieges des Usurpatoren kämpfte Ser Barristan als Teil der Königsgarde für König Aerys II. Targaryen. Nach dem Sieg der Rebellen über Lord Jon Connington bei der Schlacht der Glocken wurde Ser Barristan zusammen mit Ser Jonothor Darry ausgeschickt, um die Überreste der Connington-Armee einzusammeln und neu zu formieren.Nach der Schlacht der Glocken wurden Ser Jonothor und Ser Barristan Selmy geschickt, um die Reste des Heeres der Hand (Lord Jon Connington) einzusammeln. Während der Schlacht am Trident wurde er schwer verwundet. Nach Beendigung der Rebellion riet Lord Roose Bolton dem neuen König Robert Baratheon, Ser Barristans Kehle durchzuschneiden, doch Robert rief stattdessen nach den Maestern, um ihn zu verarzten, weil er niemanden dafür bestrafen wollte, treu gekämpft zu haben. Anschließend begnadigte er ihn und ernannte er ihn sogar zu seinem neuen Kommandant der Königsgarde. Da er stets Vorbehalte gegen den Königsmörder geäußert hatte, auch schon bevor dieser seinem Beinamen erhalten hatte, lehnte er den Vorschlag ab, Jaime Lannister in der Garde zu behalten. Nachdem Jaime Aerys Targaryen getötet hatte, soll er gesagt haben, dass Jaimes weißer Mantel wohl besser durch einen Schwarzen ausgetauscht werden sollte. Auch Eddard Stark war der Meinung, man sollte Jaime an die Mauer verbannen. Selmy hatte moralische Bedenken dabei, dem Usurpator zu dienen, dennoch erfüllte er loyal seine Pflichten. Allerdings erinnerte er sich daran, dass er Robert niemals gedient hätte, ihn wohl sogar getötet hätte, wenn dieser beim Anblick der ermordeten Kinder Rhaegars gelächelt hätte. Selmy verabscheut es, tote Kinder zu sehen, weswegen er auch Aerys beim Aufstand von Dämmertal anflehte, Dontos Hollard zu verschonen. Während der Graufreud-Rebellion führte Selmy den Angriff auf Alt Wiek an. In Turnieren kann er auch im hohen Alter noch Erfolge vorweisen: so gewinnt er im Alter von 57 Jahren noch ein Turnier und beim Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys 12. Namenstag hebt er Sandor Clegane aus dem Sattel. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Bran Stark nennt Barristan Selmy als einen der Helden der Königsgarde, die er bewundert. Er ist Teil der Eskorte, die König Robert und seinem Hotstaat entgegenreitet, um sie den Rest des Rückwegs von Winterfell nach Königsmund zu begleiten. Bei der Verhörung Aryas in Burg Darry nach dem Vorfall am Trident ist er anwesend. Während des Turniers der Hand wurde er nach drei Runden von Ser Jaime Lennister besiegt, nachdem er in den ersten beiden Runden Männer aus dem Sattel gestoßen hatte, die zum Teil 40 Jahre jünger waren als er. Nachdem Ser Hugh aus dem Tal von Ser Gregor Clegane im Turnier getötet wurde, hielt Ser Barristan als Einziger die letzte Wache bei dem jungen Mann. Ser Barristan und Eddard Stark versuchen dem König auszureden, beim Buhurt mitzukämpfen, doch dieser wird besonders wütend, als Barristan einwendet, dass ohnehin niemand sich trauen würde, ernsthaft gegen den König zu kämpfen. Robert jagt ihn aus seinem Zelt. Wenig später bringt Lord Varys im Kleinen Rat die Nachricht vor, dass Daenerys Targaryen schwanger ist. König Robert ist außer sich vor Wut und will sie und ihren Bruder Viserys umbringen lassen, was wiederum Eddard unehrenhaft findet. Während die restlichen Mitglieder des Rates Roberts Meinung teilen, unterstützt Ser Barristan allein Eddard in der Ansicht, dass ein Mord an einem Ungeborenen unehrenhaft sei. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Er begleitet König Robert bei dessen unglückseliger Wildschweinjagd , bei der sich der König tödlich verletzt. In der Nacht, in der der schwerverletzte Robert Baratheon zum Roten Bergfried zurückgebracht wird, wacht Barristan Selmy an Roberts Schlafgemach in Maegors Feste. Er fühlt sich schuldig, weil er den König nicht genügend geschützt habe, kann aber berichten, wie es zu dem Unfall kam: Lancel Lennister, der Knappe des Königs, hat Robert mit immer neuen Schläuchen Wein versorgt. Am nächsten Tag stirbt König Robert und Eddard beruft den Kleinen Rat ein. Ser Barristan erbittet die Erlaubnis, stattdessen Joffrey beschützen zu dürfen, aber Eddard sagt, sein Platz sei im Rat. Während der Sitzung werden die Mitglieder in den Thronsaal gerufen, wo Joffrey sich selbst zum neuen König deklariert und den Treueeid vom Kleinen Rat verlangt. Eddard lässt Cersei Roberts letzten Willen überreichen, doch sie zerreisst das Dokument und befiehlt Ser Barristan, Eddard festzunehmen. Schockiert reklamiert dieser, dass das die Worte des Königs gewesen seien und zögert, Cerseis Befehl umzusetzen. Dann wird Eddard von den Goldröcken verraten und wird festgenommen. Er nimmt an König Joffrey Baratheons erster Hofversammlung im Thronsaal teil, wobei er dem König und der Königinregentin voranschreitet, als sie den Saal betreten. Später in der Sitzung wird er allerdings entlassen, wobei Joffrey ihm vorwirft, für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich zu sein. Außerdem sei er zu alt. Jaime Lennister soll der neue Lord Kommandant werden. Ser Barristan legt entrüstet seine Rüstung ab, was Kleinfinger dazu bringt, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Als der ganze Saal lacht, zückt Ser Barristan sein Schwert, um es Joffrey vor die Füße zu werfen. Mit stolzen Worten und Drohungen verlässt er den Saal. Joffrey will ihn festnehmen lassen und befiehlt Janos Slynt, dass die Goldröcke ihn festnehmen sollen. Nachdem er gegangen ist, nimmt Sandor Clegane den frei gewordenen siebten Platz in der Königsgarde ein und Jaime wird der neue Lord Kommandant. Ser Barristan tötet zwei der Goldröcke, die ihn verhaften wollen und flieht aus der Stadt. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Renly Baratheon, der sich in der Zwischenzeit zum König ernannt hat und gegen Königsmund zieht, erwähnt Catelyn Tully gegenüber, dass er gehofft habe, dass sich Ser Barristan ihm anschließe. Für ihn hatte er lange Zeit den siebten und letzten Platz in seiner Regenbogengarde freigehalten, bis er ihn dann doch an Brienne von Tarth vergab. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Renly Baratheon nimmt an, dass sich Ser Barristan in Stannis' Armee befindet, die Sturmkap belagert. Er weist seine Kommandanten an, dass ihm nichts geschehe. Er und der Starke Belwas folgen Daenerys Targaryen und Ser Jorah Mormont am Hafen von Qarth, als diese nach einem Schiff Ausschau halten, das Daenerys' Khalasar und ihre Drachen aus der Stadt fortbringen könne. Als ein Betrübter Mann dann versucht, Daenerys mit Hilfe eines Mantikors zu töten, schreitet Barristan ein und schlägt ihr das Tier mit seinem Holzstab aus der Hand. Er stellt sich als Arstan vor, von Belwas auch Weißbart genannt. Sie erklären, dass Magister Illyrio Mopatis sie schickt, um Daenerys und ihr Gefolge zurück nach Pentos zu geleiten, da er selbst nicht mehr fähig ist, zu reisen. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Bei der Überfahrt von Qarth in die Sklavenbucht erzählt er Daenerys von den alten Drachen der Targaryen und von ihrem Bruder Rhaegar Targaryen. Auf der Überfahrt entscheidet sich Daenerys, statt nach Pentos in die Sklavenbucht zu fahren, um in Astapor Unbefleckte zu kaufen. thumb|350px|Barristan als Arstan ©M. Luisa Giliberti In Astapor begutachtet Daenerys mit Arstan und ihren Blutreitern 1000 Unbefleckte, während Ser Jorah an Bord der Balerion geblieben ist, um die Drachen zu beschützen. Arstan rät Daenerys, Astapor so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen und nach Pentos zu reisen. Er ist der Meinung, dass eine Kriegersklavenarmee sie nicht weiterbringen würde, weil Sklaverei in Westeros verpönt ist. Er begleitet Daenerys in eine der Pyramiden der Guten Herren, wo sie verkündet, dass sie alle 8600 Unbefleckte kaufen wolle und dafür einen ihrer Drachen hergeben will. Arstan ist darüber so bestürzt, dass er vor ihr auf die Knie fällt und sie anfleht, ihre Entscheidung zu überdenken. Daenerys lässt ihn von Ser Jorah abführen und mahnt ihn später, ihre Entscheidungen nie wieder in der Öffentlichkeit in Frage zu stellen. Am nächsten Tag begleiten alle Gefolgsleute Daenerys auf den Platz der Strafe, wo die Unbefleckten in Reih und Glied stehen. Nachdem der Handel abgeschlossen worden ist, befiehlt Daenerys ihren Drachen und den Unbefleckten, die Guten Herren zu töten. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Arstan lehrt Daenerys einige Dinge über die Kriegskunst, so z.B. wie man die Größe einer feindlichen Armee einschätzt. Beim Marsch auf Yunkai fällt dem Starken Belwas und Arstan die Aufgabe zu, für Daenerys' persönlichen Schutz verantwortlich zu sein. Während der Schlacht von Yunkai erzählt er Daenerys von Rhaegar. Er hätte nach Herbsthall zurückkehren können, wo ihn seine Familie mit Sicherheit willkommen geheißen hätte, doch er wollte nicht Joffreys Misstrauen auf sie ziehen. Stattdessen verkauft er sein Pferd und verkleidet sich als ein Mann des gemeinen Volks. Zusammen mit dem Strom von Kriegsflüchtlingen kehrt er in die Hauptstadt zurück. Er betritt Königsmund durch das Tor der Götter mit Schmutz auf seinem Gesicht, Bartstoppeln auf seinen Wangen und ohne Waffen außer einem einfachen Holzstab. In grob gesponnener Kleidung und mit Schlamm verkrusteten Stiefeln ist er nur ein weiterer alter Mann, der vor dem Krieg flieht. Baristan befindet sich in der Menschenmenge, als Eddard Stark hingerichtet wird. Danach geht er zur Großen Septe von Baelor und dankt den Göttern dafür, dass er nur aus seinem Dienst entlassen wurde. Die Ereignisse zwingen Ser Barristan, seine Jahre im Dienst der Königsgarde neben solch üblen Rittern wie dem Königsmörder zu überdenken. Er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass sein Dienst für König Robert unverzeihlich war. Robert war zwar ein guter Ritter, doch ein schlechter König. Barristan muss seinen wahren König noch finden und in dessen Dienst sterben. Er entscheidet sich zu einer Fahrt über die Meerenge nach Pentos, um dort den wahren Herrscher von Westeros zu finden. Arstan gehört zu Danys Eskorte, die sie beim Handel mit dem Sklavenhändler begleitet. Sie hat sich dazu entschieden, alle Unbefleckten zu kaufen, auch diejenigen, die noch in ihrer Ausbildung sind. Der Händler erklärt sich bereit, 2000 Unbefleckte zu verkaufen unnd erhält dafür Danys Handelsgut und ihre Schiffe. Doch für die Umsetzung ihrer Päne benötigt sie alle Unbefleckten und erklärt sich aus Verzweiflung dazu bereit, einen Drachen zu verkaufen. Weißbart reagiert umgehend und erklärt ihr, dass sie nur mit Drachen statt mit Sklaven den Eisernen Thron erobern kann. Sie ermahnt ihn jedoch, sich nicht anzumaßen, ihr irgendwelche Befehle zu erteilen und befiehlt Ser Jorah, ihn zu entfernen. Der Sklavenhändler wird von Daenerys' Drachen verbrannt und mithilfe der Unbefleckten nimmt sie Astapor ein. Beim Abzug aus aus der Stadt dreht sie sich zu Weißbart um und sagt ihm, sie wolle seinen Rat, doch solle er ihre Entscheidung niemals in der Öffentlichkeit hinterfragen. Sie verübelt ihm sein Verhalten nicht, da der Gedanke, einen Drachen zu verlieren, auch sie krank gemacht hatte. Als Dany und ihr Gefolge in Yunkai eintreffen, hat die Stadt bereits versklavte Soldaten und einige Söldnertruppen zur Verteidigung in Stellung gebracht. Daenerys bittet die gegnerischen Kommandanten zu sich und macht den Söldnern das Angebot, sich auf ihre Seite zu schlagen und für sie zu kämpfen. Die Kommandanten haben einen Tag Zeit, das Angebot anzunehmen, ansonsten würde Daenerys ohne Gnade angreifen. Als sie mit ihren Berater allein ist, schildert sie ihnen ihren Plan, die Stadt einzunehmen. Sie erwartet, dass sich die Sturmkrähen (einer der beiden Söldnertruppen) über ihr Angebot beratschlagen werden, während sich die Zweitgeborenen (die andere Söldnertruppe) mit Wein (ein Geschenk von Daenerys) betrinken würden. Sie befiehlt ihren Unbefleckten, von der rechten und der linken Seite aus anzugreifen, während ihre Reiter das Zentrum stürmen (Fußtruppen sind chancenlos gegen berittene Krieger). Nach ihren Erläuterungen bittet sie ihre Berater um eine Einschätzung der Strategie. Ser Jorah und Arstan stimmen beide darin überein, dass Daenerys wirklich und leibhaftig die Schwester von Rhaegar ist, und dazu noch eine würdige Königin. Noch ehe die Schlacht beginnt, erscheint Daario Naharis, ein Kommandant der Sturmkrähen in Daenerys' Zelt, mit den Köpfen der andern Kommandanten und schließt sich ihr an. Während sie auf das Ergebnis ihrer Schlacht gegen Yunkai wartet, verlangt sie, Weißbart zu sehen. Sie bittet ihn darum, mehr über Rhaegar zu erzählen, während andere dabei sind, für sie zu sterben. Sie interessiert sich besonders für die Aussage von Viserys, nach der Rhaegar viele Turniere gewonnen haben soll. Arstan klärt sie darüber auf, dass Rhaegar nur ein Turnier gewonnen hatte - das Turnier bei Harrenhall. Dort krönte er, in Anwesenheit seiner Frau Elia Martell, Lyanna Stark zu seiner Königin der Liebe und Schönheit und raubte sie ihrem Verlobten. Daenerys erzählt Arstan von Viserys' Behauptung, sie sei zu spät geboren worden. Hätte Rhaegar sie geheiratet, wäre er in seiner Ehe vielleicht glücklich gewesen, doch laut Arstan wurde Rhaegar bereits in Leid geboren und so musste er auch sein ganzes Leben leiden. Schließlich tritt Ser Jorah ins Zelt und berichtet Daenerys von Sieg ihrer Truppen vor den Toren von Yunkai. Als Daenerys Meereen belagert, reitet Oznak zo Pahl auf einem weißen Schlachtross aus der Stadt. Er fordert die Belagerer auf, einen Champion auszusenden. Zunächst treten ihre Blutreiter bereitwillig vor, doch deren Verlust ist ihr das Risiko nicht wert. Anfangs möchte sie den Herausforderer einfach ignorieren und Ser Jorah stimmt dem auch zu, doch Weißbart gelingt es, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Schließlich schickt sie den Starken Belwas gegen Oznak aus, denn seinen Verlust könnte sie ertragen und der Ritter erhielte keine Ehrenpunkte für den Sieg gegen einen ehemaligen Sklaven. Der Kampf geht zugunsten des Starken Belwas aus. Als Daenerys durch die Reihen ihrer Anhänger spaziert, stellt sich ihr ein Mann mit rasiertem Schädel in den Weg und bedroht sie mit einem Messer. Der Angreifer ist Mero, der Kommandant der Zweitgeborenen. Ein Befreiter eilt zu ihr, um ihr zu helfen, doch Mero wehrt ihn ab. Weißbart, der Daenerys begleitet hatte, springt von seinem Pferd ab und greift Mero mit seinem Holzstab an. Er kann ihn leicht entwaffnen und besiegt ihn schließlich mit der Hilfe der Befreiten. Zurück im Lager ermahnt sie Ser Jorah, weil er ihr Meros Flucht vorenthalten hat. Sie bietet Weißbart an, ihn zum Ritter zu befördern, woraufhin er und Ser Jorah gleichzeitig mit "Nein" antworten. Schließlich wird Arstans Lüge aufgedeckt, denn Ser Jorah erkennt ihn als Barristan den Kühnen wieder. Die Tarnung fliegt auf und Daenerys erfäht von Jorah, dass Barristan ihre Familie verraten und dem Ursupator gedient hat. Erschüttert fragt sie Barristan, wem seine Treue gebührt, ihr oder dem Ursupator. Er antwortet, sie gehöre ihr, wenn sie sie möchte. Er berichtet ihr von seiner Vergangeheit, seiner Zusammenarbeit mit schlechten Menschen, wie dem Königsmörder, wie der Kindkönig ihn entlassen hat und dann seine Schergen auf ihn hetzte. Er wollte hinausziehen, um den wahren König zu finden und ihm zu dienen und in Daenerys hat er ihn (sie) gefunden. Seine Identität musste er geheim halten, weil sich seit ihrer Hochzeit mit Khal Drogo ein Spion in Daenerys' Reihen befindet. Sie erkennt, dass es sich nur um Ser Jorah handeln kann, was dieser auch bestätigt. Varys hatte ihm seinen Titel und sein Land angeboten, wenn er der Spinne heimlich Informationen beschaffen kann. Daenerys ist entsetzt und befiehlt beiden, für immer zu verschwinden. Nachdem sie mit einem nützlichen Trick Meereen eingenommen hat, befiehlt Daenerys dem Starken Belwas, Ser Barristan und Ser Jorah zu finden und vor sie zu führen. Sie erscheinen beide. Ser Barristan mit rasierten Gesicht hält sein Haupt erhoben und sieht zehn Jahre jünger aus. Ser Jorah, der hingegen deutlich älter aussieht, blickt beschämt zu Boden. Ser Jorah beginnt zu sprechen, doch Daenerys befiehlt ihm zu schweigen und nimmt selbst das Wort in die Hand. Sie wäre froh gewesen, wenn beie Männer beim Überfall auf Meereen gestorben wären und klagt ihren Verrat an. Ser Barristan bittet sie, ihn in ihre Dienste zu stellen (im Ernstfall auch nur als Koch). Andernfalls müsse er weiterhin dem Starken Belwas als Knappe dienen. Daenerys vergibt ihm schließlich, denn er hatte ihr lediglich Informationen vorenthalten, sie jedoch nie belogen, und überreicht ihm das Schwert. Ser Jorah ist streitsüchtig und sagt ihr, er hätte sie vor den Anderen gewarnt. Daenerys ist verärgert. Wenn er sie vor allen gewarnt hatte, warum dann nicht vor ihm selbst. Auf Nachfrage verrät er ihr, sein letzter Bericht sei damals aus Qarth gewesen, was später war, als sie gehofft hatte. Sie versteht jetzt, dass er dem König auch von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte, was Ser Barristan bestätigt. Als sie ihn nach dem Giftmischer fragt, muss er gestehen, davon gewusst zu haben. Er fügt jedoch hinzu, dass er sie selbst vor dem Attentat gerettet hat. Daenerys kann Ser Jorah nicht vergeben und verbannt ihn. Er hat Zeit bis Tagesanbruch, um die Stadt zu verlassen. Sollte er dennoch hier gefunden werden, ist es die Aufgabe des Starken Belwas, ihm den Hals umzudrehen. Auf der Terrasse in ihrem Palast fragt sie Ser Barristan, ob ihr Vater wirklich so verrückt gewesen ist. Er entgegnet ihr, dass Aerys zu Anfang noch gesund wirkte und später erst dem Wahnsinn verfiel. Bei einer Ratssitzung teilt Daenerys Ser Barristan und allen anderen Anwesenden mit, dass sie Meereen vorerst nicht verlassen wird. Auf Barristans Nachfrage hin, macht sie allen deutlich, dass sie niemals über ein ganzes Königreich herrschen wird, wenn sie nicht mal eine einzige Stadt regieren kann. Band 9 – Der Sohn des Greifen Daenerys berät sich mit Ser Barristan in seiner Funktion als Kommandant der Königinnengarde. Er sagt Ihr das er Die Unbefleckten als große Krieger ansieht, die für das Schlachtfeld erschaffen sind, um Schulter an Schulter hinter ihren Schilden zu stehen, die Speere nach vorn gerichtet. Sie haben gelernt zu gehorchen, furchtlos und fehlerlos und ohne Zögern und Zaudern aber nicht, Geheimnisse aufzudecken oder Fragen zu stellen. Aber auch Ritter (von denen sie eh fast keine hat, und die, die sich in der Ausbildung bei Ser Barristan befinden, benötigen noch einige Jahre) können mit Lanzen und Speeren nichts gegen diese heimtückischen und feigen Mörder ausrichten und die Dothraki sind noch weniger geeignet. Diese kämpfen hervorragend vom Rücken der Pferde aus. Berittene Männer sind auf offenem Feld und in den Hügeln nützlicher als in den engen Straßen und Gassen der Stadt. Dany empfängt in Ihrem Thronsaal in Meereen die Bittsteller. Ein alter Mann tritt vor, hebt einen Sack und schüttet den Inhalt auf den Marmorboden. Es sind Knochen, zerbrochene, verbrannte Knochen. Die längeren waren aufgebrochen worden, um das Mark herauszuholen. »Es waren der Schwarze«, sagte der Mann in knurrendem Ghiscari, »der geflügelte Schatten. Er kommen aus dem Himmel und und ...« Nein. Dany schauderte. Nein, nein, oh nein. »Bist du taub, Narr?<<, herrscht Reznak mo Reznak den Mann an. »Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Geh morgen früh zu meinen Zahlmeistern, und du wirst für dein Schaf bezahlt« ››Reznak«, sagt Ser Barristan leise, »schließt den Mund und öffnet die Augen. Das sind keine Schafsknochen« Nein, dachte Dany, das sind die Knochen eines Kindes Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Ser Barristan setzt seinen Dienst als Kommandant von Daenerys' Königinnengarde fort und versucht, ihr beim Regieren der Stadt zur Seite zu stehen. Barristan lehnt Daenerys' Beziehung mit Daario Naharis ab. Selbst die Ehe mit Hizdahr zo Loraq bereitet ihm Unbehagen, obwohl sie zeitweise Frieden in die Stadt bringt. Er beginnt auch, neue Ritter auszubilden. Seine Knappen sind Tumco Lho, Larraq, das Rote Lamm und die drei Brüder aus Ghis. Nachdem Daenerys auf Drogons Rücken davon geflogen ist, regiert Barristan die Stadt als Hand der Königin. Er ist zugegen, als Blutbart Groleos Kopf präsentiert. Barristan ist wütend und möchte Blutbart töten, doch er hält sich zurück, um den Frieden der Königin nicht zu gefährden. Schließlich entscheidet er sich, mit Skahaz mo Kandaq zu arbeiten, trotz seiner Abscheu gegenüber dem Mann und seiner Hemmungen, bedeutende Entscheidungen in Abwesenheit von Daenerys zu treffen. Selmy regiert die Stadt ehrenhaft und lehnt Skahazs Rat ab, Daenerys' Mundschenke und Pagen zu töten - Söhne und Töchter mächtiger Adliger aus Meereen. Außerdem kann er Grauer Wurm auf seine Seite ziehen. Zusammen planen sie, König Hizdahr zu töten. Selmy fürchtet, dass, wenn er Hizdahr Schaden zufügt, die Geisel in Yunkai - Daario, Jhogo und Hero - getötet werden, so wie es auch mit Kapitän Groleo geschehen ist. Skahaz ist jedoch der Meinung, es sei besser, Daario zu töten, solange Daenerys noch fort ist. Trotz seiner Abneigung gegenüber Daario, geht Selmy zum Flickenprinz und gewinnt dessen Hilfe. Er verspricht dem Anführer der Verwehten, ihn zu belohnen, wenn dieser die drei Geiseln frei lässt. Danach macht sich Ser Barristan auf, Hizdahr zo Loraq gefangen zu nehmen und tötet Hizdahrs Beschützer, den ehemaligen Arenakämpfer Khrazz. Er sehnt sich nach Daenerys' Rückkehr, muss sich aber dennoch auf eine mögliche Schlacht gegen Yunkai vorbereiten. Dazu nutzt er ein System aus Leuchtfeuern, das vor einem Angriff warnt, sollte der zerbrechliche Frieden zwischen den Städten gebrochen werden. Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Barristan_Selmy Einzelnachweise Selmy, Barristan Selmy, Barristan Selmy, Barristan Kategorie:Haus Selmy Selmy, Barristan Selmy, Barristan Selmy, Barristan Selmy, Barristan Selmy, Barristan